The morphology core, housed in the department of cell biology and anatomy, will provide to the Program Project the resources of a state-of-the-art otics laboratory and histology laboratory. Routine light microscopy, transmission and scanning electron microscopy and epifluorescence and confocal microscopy are available. This faculty, and the expertise of the individual that run it, will provide to the Program Project the cell and histologic support that is critical to any gene therapy program.